


Stone in my Hand

by CzarnaArcher



Series: Beauty of the Beast fan-timeline [17]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Consensual Violence, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CzarnaArcher/pseuds/CzarnaArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scene from "Blast from the Past", more precisely from "Getaway" where Megatronus of Tarn fights with Soundwave, which is the very beginning of what you could call friendship, at least Decepticon standard of friendship anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone in my Hand

**Stone in my Hand.**

 

** **

 

“ _Ride with the devil, hide with the Lord_

_I got no pistol, ain't got no sword_

_I got no army, ain't got no land_

_Ain't got nothing but the stone that's in my hand_

 

_Stone in my hand, stone in my hand_

_Ain't got nothing but the stone that's in my hand_

 

_You say you want a revolution, well, get on board_

_We'll start a new crusade, we'll start a Holy War_

_Don't need no orders, don't need no plan_

_I don't need nothing but the stone that's in my hand_

 

_Stone in my hand, stone in my hand_

_I don't need nothing but the stone that's in my hand_

_Stone in my hand, stone in my hand_

_I don't need nothing but the stone that's in my hand(…)”_ – Everlast _“Stone in my Hand”._

 

**Warnings** : Violence (violent sport).

 

Timing: Pre-war Cybertron, my own fan-made Prime time line.

 

Rating: T to M (and possibly even MA).

 

Pairings: none, at least not romantic one.

 

Disclaimer: Transformers Prime © Hasbro. Story’s plot and OC’s © me. There may be some OC’s that aren’t mine – they belong to their respective creators.

 

oOo

 

_Cybertron, City State of Kaon, Gladiatorial Arena. Before the war. Third season of Gladiatorial Match League Championships._

 

Megatronus sat in one of the Arena's promoter’s office. They were talking about Team Megatronus' and Megatronus own fight calendars. It was middle of third season and the entire Gladiatorial League was doing perfectly well, but people expected it to be more spontaneous than other sports and that meant that it could not just stick to scheduled matches like Lob League did, but had to have more events, preferably highly spectacular ones.

 

The Promoter, a mech with wide contacts in sports world, leaned over data pad containing his personal sports events organiser and scrolled through it for a moment in silence. This was Megatronus' first season when he performed all the team captain's duties for the whole season (after Clench's premature demise) and the Gladiator wanted to do everything right. This was still all new to him but he wanted to do everything right.

 

“Yes, yes, it looks like there is possibility for additional fight.” The Promoter said taping his tablet to bright forward a calendar page. “The league fights leave no free space in the schedule, but we can set up a match outside of the league's calendar, in the mid-season break.”

 

“Is that a good idea?” Megatronus asked. He expected it to be more complicated. “I mean is that legal?”

 

“Oh, it's perfectly legal.” The Promoter assured. “Though it would be only an exhibition match so it wouldn't count into the championship and you wouldn't gain any points for it. I'd be just for prestige and money.” He added. “But it also means that it will gather wild crowds since it'll be in mid-season and people will want to see some good match.”

 

“I see.” Megatronus nodded. It made sense.

 

“Now you just have to pick the opponent so I can contact their agent and set a specific date of the fight.” The Promoter flashed brilliant smile. “Do you have anyone in mind?”

 

“Yes, I do.” Megatronus confirmed. “I want to fight Soundwave.”

 

“Are you sure you want to fight him?” The Promoter questioned. He instantly knew who the mech was; there was only one Soundwave that Megatronus could have in mind.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“As recognisable as he is, he is nowhere near your level of popularity.” The Promoter gestured to show the difference. “The mech has huge potential and fights well, but he doesn't fight often enough to be considered a match for a team captain. You can fight any of the big figures, why choose a second row Gladiator?”

 

All that was true and Megatronus knew it. Soundwave was popular enough to be recognised and he fought on more than decent level but he wasn't his team's top fighter. Not because he was too weak to be one, he was strong and feral enough to take over his team; it was rather his own choice to remain in the back. But it wasn't popularity that made Megatronus want to stand against Soundwave on the Arena.

 

“I do not seek some cheap sensation.” Megatronus shook his helm.

 

“Then what do you seek?” The Promoter leaned toward the Gladiator.

 

“I want to test him as a Gladiator. I saw his fights, I analysed them and I know how skilled he is.” Megatronus stared the other mech straight in the optic. “What I do not know is his potential on the arena. This is what I want to find out.”

 

“Oh, I get it; I know what you’re doing.” The Promoter flashed a predatory grin. “You want to recruit him to your team, that’s what you’re doing.”

 

“It is not illegal. Transfers happen.”

 

“It’s rare but yes, it happens.” The Promoter agreed and then paused. “Wait a moment. Isn’t Soundwave from C12 as well?”

 

“He is.” Megatronus confirmed.

 

“You already have few fellows from C-12 in your team. Each and every one a good fighter.” The mech crooked his head. “Is it some sort of private miner affairs? He’s some old mining friend of yours?”

 

“Soundwave wasn’t a miner. And we do not know each other, at least not personally.” Megatronus denied. “But it is a private miner affair.” He admitted after a moment. “Call it C-12 solidarity if you will.”

 

The Promoter didn’t question Megatronus’ motives any further. All was clear and as long as it was legal, it was none of his concern.

 

oOo

 

_Gladiatorial Arena of Kaon._

 

“Ladies and Gentlemechs! I present you the fight of the evening!” Yelled the announcer. “On my right! The Interstate Champion and the Captain of Team Megatronus… Meeeeeeeegaaaaatronuuuuus of Taaaaaarn!”

 

The applause was deafening, the Arena went wild as Megatronus extended his sword in silent salute while bearing his filled and sharp denta. His brilliant blue optics shone like two jewels and his armour gleamed in light of flashes.

 

“And on my left! The most feared mech of the upper Kaon, the Silent and Intimidating, the most mysterious mech of the Arena… Sooouuuundwaaaaave!”

 

The roar was just as loud as moments before. The spectators went wild because everyone wanted to see Megatronus fighting Soundwave. They both were mighty but vastly different. Megatronus was wildly known while Soundwave was a mystery. Everybody saw his matches and they were epic. Megatronus was pure might, but Soundwave who was almost as large seemed two times lighter when he moved, he was full of grace as if he was dancing on the Arena and his tentacles seemed to live a life of their own. And then his symbiote was like shadow, only few managed to ever notice the moment when the feline ejected.

 

“Gentlemech, you know the rules.” The judge of the fight said in raspy voice. “And for this match, it was settled: no transformations, and no symbiotes, only sword and tentacles.”

 

“Ladies and gentlemechs, the match just began!”

 

The judge quickly left the arena allowing both Gladiators to start their combat. Both took their stances and for a moment it wasn’t sure if they were just posing for the crowds or asserting their opponent.

 

Soundwave was heavily armoured, it showed, but still he was not a military frame unlike Megatronus. Yet both looked as if they were made to be lethal.

 

Finally they both moved but neither attacked. The started circling each other, neither left the other one from their sight. There, as they moved more differences became visible. Megatronus walked with confidence, his steps while smooth were heavy. Soundwave almost slid, his moves light and full of grace, as if he was about to jump back or forth at any moment. It showed how different their approach to combat was. Megatronus radiated confidence that no matter what his opponent will throw at him, he can take it and shake it off. Soundwave displayed cautiousness of someone ready to duck any attack and then draw his counterattack. Megatronus depended on his experience and inherited war coding. Soundwave analysed everything as he went, myriads of variables floating through his mind at any given second.

 

Finally it was Megatronus who attacked first. Normally he preferred to start as defensive party and allow the opponent to have the first strike. Usually that caused them to leave beautiful opening for him to use and land his first blow. This time however his opponent used the same tactic. Soundwave always started his fights deflecting attacks, allowing his opponents to make some sort of mistake and only then move to counter attack. This was to be expected; after all, Soundwave and Megatronus had the same instructors and came from the same ludum1).

 

Megatronus wasn’t worried about Soundwave taking advantage of him striking first. He was strong and experienced enough to be able to duck, block or take any initial attack if such would come.

 

They finally met. Megatronus took long swing and led powerful straight right. Soundwave caught his wrist in a wink of an eye and bumped the blow up, diving underneath the massive arm while leading his own, wide right uppercut, which didn't reach its destination either. Megatronus managed to catch Soundwave's fist which was incidentally surprisingly fine in size.

 

This ended in both gladiators ending in a clinch, none wanted to let go just yet so both spun around. Megatronus was reluctant to let go remembering what he knew about Soundwave's style of fighting, or to be more exact, the mech's preference of attack opportunities. And Soundwave infallibly attacked in two instances: when he was ready and when his opponent wasn't.

 

Soundwave wasn't about to let go easily knowing that Megatronus had wide arm range expanded additionally by his sword (currently sheathed) and that the mech was fast with excellent reflexes. In Soundwave's own interest was to gather as much data as possible to estimate the best possible approach. He could only learn so much from recorded fights.

 

They let go at the same moment and jumped back. There wasn't much for them to achieve from remaining in clinch and they had to remember that it wasn't just their private little show-off but they were in front of cheering crowds who wanted to see a show. As much as they wanted to lead intelligent duel they needed to remember about fans on the bleachers which meant that they couldn't just take their time.

 

Megatronus unsheathed his sword with audible _'k-ching'_ sound and lifted his arm aiming at his opponent. It was nothing but a gesture for the supporters, just to make it look more epic for the audience. In answer Soundwave took different stance. He spread his legs wider and straightened his back with his arms on his both sides, clearly prepared to duck or block the incoming attack.

 

Megatronus lunged trying to stab his opponent, but Soundwave spun gracefully around with his arms close to his sides avoiding being so much as being touched by the blade. Megatronus never losing a beat moved back and cut in wide arch. Soundwave was already far enough to avoid the blade by regally tilting back and taking few steps to circle Megatronus from the mech's right side. Before Megatronus could regain his stance, Soundwave moved and landed a high kick on Megatronus' back, effectively pushing the other mech away.

 

It was only the wide spread stance that saved Megatronus from falling down completely, but he had to support himself with his arms. The mech instantly got up expecting further blows, but they never came so he turned around only to see Soundwave standing at relatively safe distance – or to be more exact, away from Megatronus' arms reach.

 

Megatronus was about to move when at the very same moment something happened to Soundwave who lowered his head and pointedly looked down from behind his dark visor. Megatronus, along with the entire Arena, followed his stare. There, just above the area where Soundwave's symbiote would normally be docked but was empty for the fight, two tentacles emerged. Megatronus knew how they looked like from the very few videos of Soundwave fighting, but seeing them with his very own optics was wholly different experience. They were thin, or rather seemed thin in comparison with Soundwave's armoured form. Each riddled with bright bio-lights and each ended with ring with four claws. Centre of the ring was empty suggesting miscellaneous implements hidden inside of the two appendages.

 

The tentacles protruded only a little, not too much but enough to just become easy to utilize. Megatronus ignored the small demonstration of Soundwave's appendages, it was all for show any way. If the mech wanted to use them, he would do so with or without presenting them first. Thus Megatronus paid them no further attention as he launched himself at the other gladiator and rammed him with his shoulder throwing him back while he rolled above the fallen mech and slid him with his still extended sword in one smooth move landing on both pedes behind his opponent. Soundwave however wasn't so easy to be taken by surprise and blocked the sword with his arm. The perfectly sharp blade slid along the armoured forearm causing nothing more than few sparkles to fall on the Arena's floor.

 

Soundwave didn't linger on the floor either but immediately spring backed and turned in place to face the other gladiator. Instantly they started to circle each other again.

 

Soundwave didn't wait for Megatronus to attack this time and went to the offensive by jumping forth and striking Megatronus in the face with one of his tentacles. Megatronus' head bounced back as if after receiving mighty punch with a fist. Soundwave aimed his other tentacle to repeat the strike but Megatronus reached and grabbed the flexible limb, squeezing it tight enough so it could not slid out of his grip. The tentacle trembled for a moment, the vice like grip had to be painful for the extremity that was not armoured and only bare protoform. Soundwave swung his other tentacle to strike again but Megatronus grabbed it with his free servo as well and squeezed it just as tight. The way the protoform of the tentacles felt under his digits promised some massive bruising forming. It was not surprising, tentacles weren't meant to be used in such combat after all.

 

Megatronus snarled, rammed his pede against Soundwave's abdomen and pulled with intention to dislocate the tentacles only to meet no resistance. He looked down with clear surprise on his face, he pulled but the tentacles only kept on extending which was quite disturbing for him at the moment. Just how long these things were exactly? Up until now he estimated them to be the length of Soundwave's arms at best; he only saw them extended to that length up until now.

 

He looked up and saw Soundwave glaring back at him with his head tilt to the side, clearly amused by Megatronus' shocked expression. The tentacled Gladiator didn't savour the moment though, instead he wrapped his tentacles around Megatronus' arms and lifted him up to the mech's utter shock and awe – this never happened to him before.

 

Megatronus couldn't tell but if he was to take a guess he'd say that Soundwave grinned as he lifted the other mech a bit higher.

 

“What the...” Megatronus managed to growl sheathing his blade as Soundwave twirled him in the air and then catapult him at the nearest wall that separated the bleachers from the arena.

 

Megatronus despite being flying frame didn't flew with grace. Instead of looking like heavy bomber that he was in his alt-mode, he looked more like pissed but helpless mech that he was at the moment. The flight ended before Megatronus could touch down tough, with him hitting the wall with loud thud and leaving noticeable dent behind as he fell down and landed on all four.

 

Megatronus shook his helm to get rid of couple of galaxies worth of stars that he saw and a bit of static that he heard as a result of the collision. He rebooted his optics twice or trice to get rid of double vision just in time to be able to see Soundwave's tentacles speeding at his direction. He rolled to the side right in time to avoid being impaled by one of the tentacles, then he jumped back evading the second one. He dodged couple of times more before he finally was able to throw himself forward at Soundwave. The moment he was in the arms reach he threw series of devastating punches at the other mech's visor, they were not perfect and definitely not the most precise ones but they were enough to crack the glass and send the other mech to his knees.

 

Soundwave vented heavily three or four times but mighty as the punches were they did little more than damage the visor and halt the mech for a moment. He was back on his pedes instantly repaying Megatronus with blows of his own – again with tentacles. Only this time around his strikes did reach their aim. Megatronus howled when the tentacles connected with his lighter armoured areas. The hits weren't that painful on their own but Soundwave spun the claws at the end of his tentacles so they not only rammed themselves into his plates but drilled too, adding extra pain.

 

Megatronus backed for a moment to escape the tentacles but he knew now that he had to finish this fight faster than he thought or planned to. He knew Soundwave was resourceful mech but the video files never showed just how resourceful he really was. Mostly because Soundwave never fought with a gladiator as strong and skilled as Megatronus and thus he never had to show his full potential. Megatronus decided that he learned just about enough to know what kind of a mech Soundwave was and he didn't need to learn more. At least not on his own hide. Not with these tentacles unleashed.

 

He unsheathed his blade again, the fans saw the fight and it was time to end it. Soundwave seemed to think the same as he withdrew his tentacles but not retracted them completely. He wanted to fight for victory. Megatronus admired the spirit but he knew he wouldn't have any of that – he fought for triumph as well.

 

Megatronus advanced against Soundwave and in few steps they were in each other reach. Megatronus opened with his left hook landing his mark on the right side of Soundwave's visor which caused Soundwave to miss Megatronus' own jaw with his right tentacle, but not the mech's already slightly drilled abdomen with his left fist. Megatronus bent minimally but it didn't stop him from a vicious slice that was blocked by Soundwave's left forearm. The contact sent sparkles down on the floor. In the same fluid motion Soundwave blocked yet another plunk from Megatronus, this time left uppercut, with his arm that was retrieving from its previous strike.

 

Seeing Megatronus' blade nearing his visor Soundwave tilted backwards and turned slightly left which Megatronus readily used to his own advantage, squatting and tripping the other gladiator down. This didn't brought fruits though as before Megatronus could stomp down on his opponent or cut him with his blade, Soundwave spun and rolled back to his pedes sending his tentacles to attack. Megatronus parried both appendages with his sword and delivered another mighty left straight strike directly to Soundwave's visor.

 

Soundwave shuffled back but did not yield. He wasn't defeated yet. Megatronus chose not to slacken and keep on pushing. Soundwave had to give up at some point, unable to continue fighting. Megatronus himself still felt where the tentacles drilled him and where Soundwave's recent blows hit him, he wasn't feeling all that good himself but he knew that Soundwave couldn't be any better. It was true that Soundwave fought longer and fiercer that Megatronus would expect for a fight that he bid as one that would consist exclusively from hits and kicks. But it was also true that some of Megatronus' blows were absorbed by the mech's visor as the glass and metal amortized the impacts protecting the other gladiator. But the visor could only work so long as even the most sturdy glass and metal could deaden only so much before they would fail.

 

The only thing that Megatronus could think of was to continue, so he continued to push forward and fight. His punches were mostly blocked and ducked but some of them reached their aim and Soundwave had to feel them all right. He backed away as Megatronus pushed forward but it was harder than it seemed to keep Soundwave in defence.

 

Soundwave parried the blows that his opponent rained on him to the best of his abilities but it wasn't easy especially that Megatronus had his blade extended which kept his left arm occupied. His tentacles weren't that useful for defence and using them to attack was hard with swinging blade and fist obscuring his vision. He blocked as many hits with his right arm as he could but some of them reached their aim and each of Megatronus' blows made him see stars. His visor was a goner by now, the glass was webbed with cracks and the metal was dented beyond recognition of the previous shape. At that moment Soundwave was grateful to whoever it was that issued requirement for all visors to be made with laminated safety glass or else his face would be covered with tiny glass pieces by now that without a doubt would be punched into his face plates by his opponent's vicious blows.

 

He felt another of Megatronus' punches reaching its aim and his audials rang, he didn't felt a thing except that the Arena seemed to spin a little but the next thing he knew was that he was down on his knees.

 

Megatronus managed to land another mighty hit on Soundwave's visor that was partially amortised by the now devastated contraption and was ready to try to hit again when he saw Soundwave's head roll slightly and the mech dropped to his knees, supporting himself with his right servo. It seemed like Megatronus’ plan for persistent onslaught began to bear fruits. The tactic was calculated to exhaust the other mech and it started to show results even faster than Megatronus’ thought it would but then again, the fight lasted already for some time and neither of them stood idly during it. A first time watcher of a Gladiatorial Match could be surprised and a bit disappointed that it didn’t last as long as they would expect, but those already familiar with the sport also knew that fights depleted strength of the contestants fast due to their intensity. The more intense the fight, the shorter it was.

 

Megatronus didn’t pause when he saw Soundwave down on his knees. There was no ring judge to stop the fighters if one of them fell. The arbiter was there only to make sure that the Gladiators abided by the rules of the combat and to end the fight.

 

Megatronus took another swing and aimed at Soundwave’s visor but Soundwave’s reflexes didn’t fail and the mech managed to block the hit with his tentacle. That in turn gave him enough time to rise back to his pedes, shake his helm to get rid of the spots from his vision and get back to the fight.

 

Despite no signs of fatigue, other than ruined visor, showed by Soundwave; Megatronus knew that the mech was just as drained as himself, if not more. He needed to keep on pressing if he wanted to win this fight. And so he closed the distance between them with intention of continuing the assault but the first thing he met was Soundwave’s fist connecting with his jaw. That caused him to back one step, but he was able to block the next blow and counter with his own series of strikes. Soundwave, like previously, did his absolute best to block the incoming blows but he couldn’t block them all.

 

Soundwave was trying to answer with his own hits using his tentacles and few punches managed to reach their aim, but Megatronus didn’t allow them to slow him down. They simply weren’t strong enough to pause Megatronus. It was clear that as strong and though as Soundwave was, he was out of juice, not even his dreadful tentacles were scary any more. It did not mean by any means that the mech was harmless and Megatronus wouldn’t allow himself to think so even for a moment. He already met adversaries that proved to be just as dangerous in weakened or wounded state as they were while unharmed and Soundwave seemed like one of such mechs. All it would take was for Megatronus to give Soundwave opportunity to drill with his tentacles and the odds could change 180 degrees. He could not allow that to happen. Not if he wanted to win. So he continued to slice and punch while Soundwave continued to defend himself. Fights had no time limit and no one counted punches or conferred points for hits. A fight lasted until judge deemed one of the contestants unable to continue. In practice it meant that one of the contestants had to be knocked out or wounded seriously enough to need medical attention.

 

They managed to exchange couple of punches most of which were successfully blocked or ducked when Megatronus noticed his chance to finally end the match.

 

Soundwave was still actively defending himself while at the same time looking for opening to strike, but Megatronus noticed that his opponent’s moves were slightly slower than before. The punches while still well aimed were weaker and the parry was frailty, becoming less and less efficient. That in turn had to be direct result of couple of particularly strong punches that managed to pass by the protection of the mech’s visor: Soundwave was experiencing post impact stupefaction2).

 

Megatronus narrowed his optics; that was what he was waiting for. Soundwave was not a military frame and as such lacked the internal shock absorbing systems that military frames were commonly equipped with and no one thought to teach him how to neutralise or minimise the shock’s effects to his systems. That negligence was now working in Soundwave’s disadvantage. And in Megatronus favour.

 

Taking advantage of the situation Megatronus intensified his assault and bombarded Soundwave with hail of blows with both fists after withdrawing his blade. This was meant to be ending action, the assault should render Soundwave unable to continue or preferably knock the mech out cold.

 

Soundwave did the best he could in his state and even managed to block at least half of the punches that Megatronus threw at him, but the rest reached their target. Megatronus had powerful arms, large fists and knew how to put them in good use. He was taking a swing to deliver demolishing left hook when he noticed that Soundwave swayed slightly trying to keep his balance.

 

For nanocycle 3) the time seemed to stand still but then everything gradually returned to its natural pace in one smooth motion. First Soundwave’s legs gave and the mech slowly descended as his knees gave and bent slightly. Only this time instead of sink to his knees, Soundwave fell on his back with a loud thud.

 

Momentarily Megatronus stood motionless with his fist still raised; his stare focused on the fallen mech, the he calmly lowered his hand and watched his opponent. He decided to wait and see what would happen. It was the second time that Soundwave lost his footing in this match and it looked like he was finished. But then, before the judge managed to approach, Soundwave started to get up again. He lifted his helm and torso to rest on his elbows, vented and started to fully sit up. There was some fascinating determination in him, like it didn’t matter how many times he’d fall, he’d get up back again.

 

Soundwave managed to work his way to his knees and tried to stand up but then, half way up he swayed and fell back yet again, landing heavily on his aft. It showed that he was suffering from dizziness. That didn’t stop him however from trying to get back to standing position.

 

Megatronus blinked in disbelief, most Gladiators would just give in and stayed down after one attempt at getting back to their pedes. Soundwave certainly wasn’t like most of the Gladiators. He wanted to continue fighting.

 

Most other Gladiators would frown at Soundwave, saying that the mech didn’t know when he have lost, or claiming that he was simply a poor looser. Megatronus, just like Soundwave, was not like most of the Gladiators, to him Soundwave showed determination and strength of will that 90% of Arena lacked. Megatronus knew and respected such determination.

 

But respect was one thing and the fight had to be concluded. Megatronus didn’t want to harm Soundwave, especially that he wanted to recruit him and to him it was a test fight, but he’d have to continue the fight if Soundwave was up again.

 

“For Spark’s sake, Soundwave, stay down.” Megatronus hissed quietly enough for the audience not to hear, but Soundwave ignored him in favour of forcing his limbs in working order but without much success.

 

That however was the moment when the ring judge decided to join them. It was heavy dark grey mech that looked like, and probably was, retired lob player. He kneeled next to Soundwave and examined him cursorily. After assessing his state, the Judge rose and waved his servos above the fallen Gladiator ending the fight by technical KO4).

 

The bleachers exploded in applause, the spectators chanted Megatronus’ name, there were soft toys, and quite few key cards with addresses, thrown down the bullring’s floor. Megatronus raised his arms in triumph per his custom saluting his supporters but he regretted it quickly, he didn’t survive this match unscratched.

 

The ring judge turned to the entrance and summoned paramedics to assist Soundwave out, the dizziness would pass but it needed time and until then Soundwave needed to get to the lockers area where preparation rooms were situated.

 

Moment later Megatronus was called the winner and could leave for his own locker, on his way out he leaned against a wall just to ease some of the tiredness and aching.

 

oOo

 

Megatronus wasn’t in need of actual medical attention though a paramedic showed to see what kind of damage Soundwave laid on him and give him some painkillers. As soon as the fussy paramedic was gone, Megatronus left for the other locker to see his opponent.

 

The inside of Kaon’s Arena wasn’t too appealing, the corridors were narrow and lit by yellow-ish fluorescent lamps which light bounced off of the walls covered in grey enamel paint – easy to keep clean and fix but hard to put a serious damage to.

 

As he closed to the other locker area, Megatronus could hear voices. Soundwave was not alone, but that wouldn’t be a problem. Not since Megatronus recognised owner of the second voice.

 

“Oh mech, this needs to be replaced.” Said a whiny voice of the Arena’s resident medic. “You’re lucky that these are easy to get. I’ll have a replacement in a jiffy.”

 

Megatronus walked in without knocking and saw the aforementioned medic putting the ruined visor in his bag and taking another close look at Soundwave’s face. When he spotted Megatronus he almost jumped.

 

“Well then, doctor, what stops you?” Megatronus asked in calm voice that held small amount of threat in it.

 

“I’ll be back in a moment, when I will find matching size.” The doctor known by everyone as ‘Chip’ jumped and left the preparation room.

 

“That was a good fight.” Megatronus approached the bench and for the first time saw Soundwave unmasked. “Damn and I thought you wore that visor because you’re disfigured.

 

“Sssoundwave isss not a ghoul.” Said the symbiote resting in Soundwave’s lap. It was the first time Megatronus saw the feline relaxed and not attached to his host.

 

“I can see.” Megatronus smirked. “I came for another reason though.”

 

“State your reason.” Soundwave demanded in not so friendly tone.

 

“I want you to transfer to my team. You are one though Slager.” Megatronus turned and paced to the small window leading to the pavement level. “My team can offer you better perspectives that yours can ever.”

 

“Soundwave: needs to consider.”

 

“Understandable, you know where to find me, and my offer stands until the end of this season.” Megatronus gave Soundwave a serious glare. “You know my team is stronger than yours and you will get better propositions. Think about it.”

 

Soundwave watched after Megatronus as he left the room. Moments later the medic returned.

 

oOo

 

One mega-cycle3) later Soundwave found himself in Team Megatronus’ dormitory, entering Megatronus’ door. The mech himself was reading something on his data pad but when he saw Soundwave, he put it away and focused on his guest.

 

“I didn’t expect you to come this fast.” Megatronus admitted gesturing for Soundwave to seat down.

 

“Transfer: a serious decision. Offer: attractive. Decision: not made.”

 

“I see. I'm guessing you want to know more about my Team?”

 

“Negative. Team Megatronus: widely known. Information: easy to gather.”

 

“All right, I take that if not information about the team, then there is something else you need to know?” Megatronus was now puzzled. What else Soundwave could want to know? The Team Megatronus was one of the strongest and most successful teams in the League, they had their own medical care, good coach and they had good contracts for prestigious fights. Megatronus knew that Soundwave was aware that their fight would never take place if not for gladiatorial promoters connected to Megatronus' team; that agreed to secure and promote the fight (that wasn't included in the league calendar). So what could it be?

 

“Megatronus: reasoning?”

 

This came as a surprise; Megatronus never suspected that Soundwave could be interested in Megatronus' personal motives. To be frank, Megatronus didn't had any real, professional, reasons to want Soundwave in his 'stable' other than the simple fact of Soundwave being a good fighter. But there was this huge part of 'private interest' in it that Megatronus didn't like to admit even to himself: Soundwave came to the Gladiatorial Arena from the same place and for the same reason as Megatronus did.

 

Megatronus furrowed his opticbrows in deep thought and rose from his seat, circled the desk and leaned against it next to his guest. He knew that Soundwave, as a symbiote carrier, had to have certain telepathic abilities, though the telepathy level varied from one 'deck' (as they were colloquially called) to another. And it wasn't a common knowledge either. So in this case, the best way was to simply be honest.

 

“Soundwave, I know your story, remember that we worked in the same mine even if we never met each other back then. You weren’t a miner but you faced the same slag as everybody else joor after joor 6), quartex after quartex 10), decivorn after decivorn 11). And it cost you more than any of us.” Megatronus looked down at his guest and crossed his arms, voicing such things was much harder than writing them down. “We faced exploitation for most of our lives. For our work we received scorn and contempt from those who gained fortunes from our labours. And, if you recall I-11, they repaid us with death. Today we fight each other for crowds that take pleasure from our pain and cheer while we bleed. The least I can do is to make sure that my team is safe in our own dormitory and get some respect. I wish I could do more, change how society views us from lower castes, but for now all I can do is to offer a fellow C-12 employee conditions better than you have in your current team.”

 

“Soundwave: understands.” Soundwave nodded once.

 

“I know that you are a telepath, couldn't you just read that from my mind?”

 

“Affirmative. Soundwave: wanted to hear. Telepathy: requires active thinking.”

 

“Ahh, you can't read thoughts that someone is not thinking at the moment.” Megatronus smiled. It was logical. Telepaths read not so much minds as thoughts, and one cannot read thoughts that are not conceived. “Out of pure curiosity, if you don't mind me asking, does your Captain know that you can read his thoughts?”

 

“Negative. Telepathy: well hidden secret.”

 

“I see. They can't exploit a knowledge they do not possess.” Megatronus nodded with understanding. “Cunning.”

 

“Secret: safety measure.”

 

“Logical and wise.” Megatronus uncrossed his massive arms. “So, Soundwave, do we have a deal?”

 

Soundwave observed Megatronus for a moment, rose from his chair, nodded once and shook Megatronus' servo.

 

The End.

 

At first I considered to use “Guns of Brixton” by the Clash because I think it nicely depicts the moods in pre-war Cyberton, especially at the end of Sentinel’s reign and during Zeta’s regime. But then I decided to use “Stone in my Hand” by Everlast because it was one of the songs I considered for Megatron’s story in “Blast from the Past” and this story happens during Megatron’s Gladiatorial times, so it seemed to fit better especially that Soundwave and Megatron (along with Ravage) are the three original Decepticons.

 

1) Ludum (plural: ludi) from Latin word for school/training place. A word used for widely understood schools, including schools for gladiators in ancient Rome.

 

2) A state familiar to everyone who ever practiced contact sports, especially certain types of martial arts or fight sports. You probably saw one or two boxing matches when one of the contestants were hit in the head or face repeatedly or with large force which resulted in a dazed state of the fighter. How long such state would last depend on how strong and how many punches they received and could end after some water poured on their heads or – in extreme cases – in a knock out. Soundwave is now experiencing that exact thing.

 

3) 1 Nanocycle = more or less 1 second.

1 Mega-cycle = 93 hours.

1 Joor = 6 hours.

1 Quartex = roughly 1 Earth month

1 Decivorn = 8, 3 years.

 

4) Technical knockout (technical KO) is when the fighter is not unconscious (like in normal KO) but still unable to continue fighting. For example, a contestant is conscious but unable to stand, or shows symptoms of concussion too severe to allow him to fight, or – since it is also a possibility – gained in the course of fight an injury rendering him unable to fight, like broken limb.

**Author's Note:**

> The cover image was made by me.  
> The disclaimer in the story applies to the cover image as well.


End file.
